


【德哈】“你的恋人”

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: “是啊，我就是他的恋人啊。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【德哈】“你的恋人”

**Author's Note:**

> 哈利视角  
> 非常病的哈

我知道有个金头发的人一直跟着我，我也知道这个金头发的人一直用他的灰蓝色眼睛注视我——或是透过镜头，或是露骨又直白地盯着我。  
说实话，他的视线让我感到兴奋。  
他的眼神是那么炙热，让我觉得我被他烧穿了，他能看到我的一切，不仅仅是我的外表，也不仅仅是我表露出的性格，“我喜欢他的一切”或是“我喜欢他的全部”——这实在是我能想象出来的他会说的话。他很想占有我吧？我知道他想对我做的事，我也能猜到他目前为止做了些什么事，我的放任就是为了让他想占有我的意志再强一些，再强一些…他必须要对我爱得死心塌地，不然他会逃掉的，当我向他展示我最原始的本性的时候。  
就目前的状况来说，得不到的才是最好的，不是吗？  
他好喜欢看着我啊，光是看着还不够，每天带着他的相机出现在我所处的地方——他是幽灵吗？为什么大家都看不到他那么明显地在偷拍我？——可能是因为我只在看他吧，只有我一直在找他的身影吧，确认他今天是不是还没有放弃我，是不是在继续把我当做目标。  
被人盯上的感觉真好，嗯…应该说被他盯上的感觉真好。  
跳投了一个球，下落的时候侧侧目光就看到他的镜头从人群的缝隙中正对着我，这次是拍什么？我的手臂肌肉？还是整个我？  
我去休息室换衣服，他金色的脑袋就在窗外闪闪发光——我真的好喜欢金色，但对他可不是爱金发而及整个人——我喜欢漂亮的东西，他好漂亮，像个易碎品，我好想看他为我破碎，让曾经的他崩析分离，再重组，组成完全爱我的模样。我脱下衣服，不动声色地转了转身，能看到我的身体了吗？一定能，我看到他手指动了。  
……  
又在尾随我了啊，真可爱，可是他真的太明显了，快门的声音不断，我只能多跟罗恩说几句话，尽量大声又兴奋些，用我的笑声盖掉他那愚蠢的痴狂，我侧过头对着罗恩笑，眯着眼睛看了看身后的躲在阴影处的他，他有看到我聚焦在他身上的视线吗？——他没有，他正专心着嫉妒我和我的朋友相谈甚欢呢，妒火甚至给他的纯粹的金色发丝染上了火焰的颜色——哦，原来是因为夕阳，但我一定没有误会他的心意，因为他都没在看我了。他带着厌恶的眼神也赶不走我的朋友，但他不看着我会让我伤心…我要做点什么，做点什么能拉回他的视线呢？…  
我把手顺着脖子向后探进了自己的衣领，拉松了衬衣领口，再偏着抬起头，半侧着脸对着他。  
…“咔嚓。”  
真没让我失望。  
今天要和赫敏还有金妮聚聚，来到约好的店里，他居然跟我一起进来了，难得做这种出格的举动，今天是怎么了？他快忍不住了吗？我是不是也要帮帮他推进一下进度？…在这之前得先确认一下他是不是真的非我不可，少了我不行。  
不过他带着兜帽这点真的让我很不满意，别挡住漂亮金发啊…居然坐在我身后，那我也就不客气地追求一点身体接触了，我试着用背贴近他的背，但我才刚往后靠他就起身走了，是发现了我的主动不喜欢我了吗？…太好了，不是，他坐去我对面那桌了，是想看到我吧？对吧！啊，赫敏和金妮来了。我一直都知道金妮喜欢我，她今天也表现得很明显——好了，现在他又开始妒忌了，他又没在看我了，那换我看看他吧…手指也好漂亮，只是现在紧握着拳，指节都发白了——即使是这样也漂亮。  
真是艺术品。  
我知道他喜欢草莓蛋糕，他一边吃着草莓蛋糕一边看我的样子我尤为喜欢，两件喜欢的东西同时出现在感官中，喜爱被拉扯，最后当然是我获胜，真好啊…我又赢了一场呢。我好胜心很强的，不管他信不信，我跟他之间一定是我赢——从一开始我就在赢了，他真是踩着我铺好的路一步步走来，把自己放进了我的爱情里。想着想着我又想看我和草莓的拉锯战了，于是我点了一份草莓蛋糕。  
这个服务生…为什么挡在我和他之间？想也知道在给他暗送秋波吧？正在狩猎我的这位先生确实好看…但这跟你又有什么关系？他会是我的，他只爱我。我假装凑过去跟金妮说话，从一个刁钻的角度看了他几眼，他居然在对那个服务生笑？她有什么好？值得他对她笑？  
“和那桌那位黑发的男性点一样的，谢谢。”我隐隐约约地听到他说，看到他往我的方向看，我赶紧藏进了罗恩的背影里。  
还不行，还差一点，但是很快了。  
我的餐品来了，他的一定也来了。他低头看到是草莓蛋糕会怎么想呢？“他怎么知道我喜欢草莓蛋糕？”…之类的？笨蛋，我当然知道。我舀起一勺蛋糕，特意先伸舌头去勾奶油，再放进嘴里，舔舔唇角的奶油…再偷偷看他一眼吧？他好像错过了拍我的时机，表情很懊悔啊…没办法了，我帮帮他吧，我的手指上还沾着奶油呢…  
“咔嚓。”  
这一声确实有点明显了，明显到金妮和罗恩都要回头看了，我赶紧多说了几句话，可算是让他们没再在意我大胆又叛逆的狩猎者。——但我想给他一些奖励。  
于是我看向了他，很短暂，但是确确实实，实实在在地看向了他，就像是不经意一样，然后立刻回到餐桌上的对话，合群地笑了起来，尽管我根本没把心思放在跟他们的谈笑上，我只关注我的金发先生有没有在看着我。  
“咔嚓。”  
“咔嚓。”  
“咔嚓。”  
……  
他有呢。

我们去喝酒了，他也来了，跟我隔着两个座位，总算是把兜帽取了下来，我有些微醺，看他会觉得他在发光。他的相机放在桌上，镜头对着我的方向，我把自己被酒精烧着的脸贴在冰凉的吧台，后脑勺对着他，短暂放置他一会儿吧，我需要思考。  
我开始想要把他收好了，虎视眈眈着我的他确实可爱得让人无法自拔，但是，但是，我开始不满足了…我也不是没有欲望和独占心，我不允许他看其他的人，看其他的地方，只可以有我，只可以看我…  
他一定会对着我照片自慰吧？可是我只能靠对他外貌的幻想，想象着他修长的手指开拓我，再用他的物什插入我，我会在他身下口不择言，他染上情欲的时候会是什么颜色呢？漂亮的粉色？和他的金色很相称不是吗？  
该死，我快有反应了，想到他还在我旁边睨视我…这是我离幻想最近的一次，两个座位宛如现实和梦境的分界——我在现实他在梦境，真想跨过界限…不行，必须是由他跨过来带我走，请原谅我小小的执念。  
我开始计划让他得逞，首先我要装得无辜地被带到他的世界，然后在他进入我的时候表现得害怕，但其实我是异常期待的，我渴求他的欲望真的已经很久了——我会用我的身体告诉他。我也许会有些若即若离，但也会让他知道我离不开他，满足了他的占有和支配欲，他才会给予我相应的侵占和控制…他以为是他拿到了我，但事实上是他的每一个行动都在被我掌控，我安排着自己一步一步成为他的所有物。这样的悖论我好喜欢。我就是想要他，想要他和我有关系，我想要他这辈子都与我牵连，于是我引诱他来了我的世界，他是结好网的蜘蛛，我就是送上门的蝴蝶，什么时候把自己送给他是我的事，但被我诱惑的只是他。  
想到这里，我甚至有些想哭——为即将到来的我们故事的新篇章。  
“我们走吧？罗恩你要送赫敏回家吧？”我说。  
我不是想和金妮做什么，只是要跟她说清楚才可以，毕竟我要把自己送去我的wonderland了，多余的念想就不要给别人留了，我的全身心都要属于那个特定的人了。  
看着他沮丧的样子我有点心疼，但是没关系，我的猎人，你马上就要把我猎到手了，还差一道最后的直通目标的试题。

果不其然地金妮跟我表白了，我明确拒绝了她，她真是个好女孩，噙着眼泪说祝我找到自己的幸福。我有些愧疚，于是她提出的要求是做她一日男友，这之后我们就是普通的朋友了，她会学会放下对我的喜欢。  
“你会遇见比我好很多的人的，金妮。”  
“但愿。”她笑笑

第二天我们在学校门口见，我很自然地拉过她的手——对不起，金妮，我承认我动机不纯，今天的行为确实有在利用你，因为我感受到了凝视在我们交握的手上的视线快要把我烫伤。灰蓝色眼睛的先生啊，你生气吗？妒火中烧？是不是在想我和她做什么了？是不是被捷足先登了？我听到你靠近了的脚步，快来啊，拉住我问我：  
“你在做什么？”  
“你们怎么回事？为什么？”  
“你把我置于何地？”  
我都把我另一只手往后伸了，但我想起来你还没有立场问我这些，只好悻悻地把手收回来，然后我又隐隐约约听到藏在嘈杂人声中的你的声音：  
“是时候了呢。”  
是时候了，是时候了！我很期待，甚至转头看了一眼，但是我只看到你的逆着人流而行，金色离我渐远。  
你不在，真是难熬。

故意拖长今天，让自己切身体会到没有你在我身边围绕时我有多魂不守舍，金妮都说我像是丢了魂——我确实是啊，他已经是我灵魂的一部分了，我好喜欢他，但他怎么突然就离开了？他要做什么啊…  
事情脱离我的控制了，我预测不到他的行动了，“是时候了”，总不至于是放弃我的时候了吧？但我总之也做好了这样的打算…  
到家门口了，看看时间，十一点五十二分。我拧动门把手——锁被开了？  
我一瞬间兴奋了起来，在门口拼命下压上扬的嘴角，冷静一下，我确认了一下空气的味道…确实是他，是他，他正在我的房间！  
我推开门，在这个密闭空间无限蓄积着的，他的气息他的私欲他的爱情朝我扑面而来，就让我来全盘接收吧，调整好呼吸，我按开了灯。看到他正站在我房间的正中间，从上往下投射的光线真是让他更像一件艺术品了，笑起来的样子那么满足…不可以，我不能跟着他笑起来…我听到了他好听的声音：“你回来了？哈利。”  
他叫我的名字了。  
“…你是谁？”你是谁啊？——是我从今往后的恋人啊，我当然知道，但我要听他亲口说。  
“你是我的恋人啊…我是德拉科，你怎么能对我说这种话？”你的恋人，我是你的恋人，是的，是你的…他向我走了一步，都说欲擒故纵是惯用伎俩，我照做了，后退一步，再试探抬眼看他，正准备再退一步的时候，我被他拽住了手腕——原来那双手的触感是这样的！指尖微凉但掌心温热…我被侵压进他的阴影，他的金发往下垂着，微微晃动，我快要入迷了，赶紧错开视线，然后听到他又说话了：“你的话让我好伤心…”  
…对不起，这不是我的本意，但是…让我们把最后的剧目演完好吗？  
“我根本不认识你…！”怎么会。  
“你怎么…你为什么会在我家？”让我感到好惊喜。  
“我的家里……为什么什么都没有了？”至少留一把椅子坐会儿吧？站着傻等我这么久…心疼。  
“你做了什么！”其实我知道啦，你要来带走我来吃掉我了，对不对？  
我可能快哭了，我太激动了，这一天我实在是期待了太久…我抖得很厉害，但他也没有松开握住我的手——最好是一辈子都别松开我！  
“你是我的恋人，哈利。”  
我是你的恋人，德拉科。  
“从现在开始你要跟我一起住了…我们要一起生活了啊，你不高兴吗？”  
我还是没忍住哭了出来，我好高兴…我们终于要在一起了，住进你的房子，可以的话我想和你不分昼夜地腻在一处，给我看你想让我看的东西，对我说你想说的话，对我做你想做的事，都可以，都随你喜欢。  
“可是我…根本不认识你啊…”让我们重新认识吧，作为彼此的一生的恋人。

他看起来很犹豫，很混乱，一定是在做一些我没必要知道的心理辩论吧？明明我们是一见钟情，可是你为什么总是离我那么远？但还好，我能摸到他的爱。  
是啊，我就是他的恋人啊。  
所以没关系呀，德拉科，你的爱情我一直紧握着，稍稍牵引你就会向我靠拢，不是吗？坚信你的爱，对我的爱，这样就可以了。

“你不必自责的，哈利。因为从现在开始，你认识我了，不是吗？”嗯，我认识你了，我亲爱的。  
他吻了我，有些强硬，但也很温柔。我装模作样地推搡着他，但是我真的被吻得好渴啊。给我更多…你的东西，你的爱，我喜欢你喜欢得太超过了…你会不会更爱我了？  
“这是我们正式接的第一个吻，我的恋人。”我感受到了他额头传来的体温。  
我的恋人，这可不是第一个，教室的那次是由你单方面主导的就不做数了吗？我可是一直很在意…不知道我在你嘴里尝起来味道怎么样呢…想起来还有些害羞。但看你现在心满意足的模样，想必上次也不太差吧。  
他又亲了亲我的头上的疤，虽然我对这个疤痕的存在也没有太上心，但被他吻得如此轻柔，我也决定倾向于爱它的那一方。  
“我爱你。”  
我也是。

他把我带回了他的家里，满满的全是他的味道…他从后面圈住我，像是怕我跑掉，然后吻上我的脖子，甚至咬了一口，我没忍住轻哼出了声，听到我的反应他好像兴奋了起来，拉着我的手，仿佛我们是恩爱了很久的一对情侣——某种意义上确实没错，来到了他引以为傲的房间。与我预期的景象差距也太大了——他太棒了，关于我的收藏品比我想象的还要多，贴了满墙的一点空隙不留的照片凝聚着他的爱…啊，我好幸福，我又哭了，他马上用手捧着我的脸，像对待什么珍宝，然后亲走了我的眼泪，轻声叫我别害怕。我又怎么会害怕，这是我喜悦得无以复加的眼泪。  
我像个斯德哥尔摩患者，抱住了他的腰，但这是我的本心，是我早就想做的事情。他腰好细，但绝不是瘦弱，我能摸到锻炼过的痕迹。他显然感到惊讶，瞪大了他的漂亮眼睛直视着我，我被盯得脸红，这就是和心上人贴近的感觉吗？如梦似幻，我好像走在云端。  
他问我可不可以，我很羞涩地点了点头，我听见自己的声音：  
“拿走我。”  
他剥掉我的衣服，轻轻地细密地吻着，被如此这般温柔对待，我哪里还有招架之力？只是随波逐流，打开我的腿，欢迎他贯穿我，先进来的是微凉的指尖，修整得圆润的指甲仿佛是每天都做好准备着，用以迎接现在这样的时刻到来，后来是他的炽热，值得一提的是跟我想象的尺寸有出入，他好大啊…在他把东西抵到我嘴唇上的时候，我还悄悄鉴赏了一下，果然也是如艺术品一般的美丽，粉色的，形状漂亮的。假意抗拒再讨好地亲吻，他隐忍的表情好让我心动，实际上很想按住我的头肆意挺动吧，但他只是轻轻抚在我的发间，真的很温柔。  
终于要到最后了，他双手撑在我两侧，我被笼罩在他身下，一边感受他缓缓推入我体内，一边听到他对我说：  
“你这一辈子都是我的了，哈利。”

我终于在他那间满载着对我的爱意的房间里完全被他占有——  
比我想象的愉悦多了。

Fin.


End file.
